Y la vida
by aknuk
Summary: Por fin Don Freezer y Floricienta están juntos. Estos son recuerdos y primeros pasos como pareja. Tenía la necesidad de escribirlo. Algún que otro lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**_I_**

 ** _PESADILLAS._**

Despertó en su cama, empapada en transpiración y el corazón latiendo como si quisiese escapar del pecho.

\- Ay…Dios mío. ¡Haditas!- decía, mientras se agarraba intentando apaciguar la respiración.

Saltó de la cama y abrió la puerta de golpe para salir corriendo y llegar al dormitorio de Federico. El se encontraba durmiendo tan pacíficamente como sólo lo hacia en los últimos dos meses.

Se acercó un poco más a donde dormía y vislumbró una leve sonrisa en su rostro. No pudo evitar enternecerse ante ese espectáculo.

\- Ay…Don Freezer. No sabe el susto que me pegue. Pensé que se me había ido para siempre- dijo con congoja-. Que tristeza tengo en el corazón. Aunque no haya sido en serio. No se imagina lo que haría si a usted le pasara algo…

Le acarició la mejilla para sentir su calor y comprobar que todavía estaba en este mundo. El Freezer abrió los ojos y sonrió ante la caricia de su flor.

\- Pero que linda sorpresa…- le dijo él, sonriendo con ternura.

Pero como todo ser amado notó que algo no estaba bien en Flor. Se incorporó con la velocidad que le respondía su cuerpo medio dormido y miró a Flor preocupado.

\- ¿Qué pasó?- susurró.

\- Nada, nada…- intentó decir despreocupada.

Evidentemente, el no le creyó.

\- Mi amor…- insistió él.

Los ojos de Flor se aguaron en menos de un segundo y con la voz quebrada, le explicó.

\- Soñé que usted tenía un accidente y…y…moría.

El Freezer revoleo los ojos al escuchar como Flor todavía lo trataba de usted.

Salió debajo de las cobijas y sujeto a Flor de las manos incitándola a que se sentara a su lado.

\- Mi amor…es solo una pesadilla.

\- Ya se…pero a veces mi sueños pueden ser ciertos- dijo, sollozando-. Yo no se que haría si lo pierdo…

\- Si te pierdo- la corrigió, un poco fastidiado-. Deja de tratarme de usted…

El Freezer la acercó a él para abrazarla y sintió las lagrimas caer en su pecho desnudo.

\- Flor..- la llamó luego de unos minutos.

Ella levantó su rostro y lo miró con sus grandes ojos.

\- Yo estoy bien- le dijo sonriendo-. ¡Más que bien! Estoy súper feliz como no lo he estado en 25 años de mi vida. Y todo gracias a vos.

La sacudió con energía y alegría, sonriéndole con toda su honestidad.

\- Ay, don Freezer, se sintió tan real…

Él se acostó en silencio en la cama y colocó a Flor en su pecho para dejarla desahogarse. Flor podía ser tan fuerte y testaruda como sensible y sentimental. Era tan versátil que nunca se sabía bien que esperar. Y eso la hacia tan autentica que le hacia imposible no amarla.

\- No recuerdo exactamente todo, pero si el sentimiento de perdida que me partió el pecho como una patada de caballo de esos que están reee locos.

\- Shhh…no me va a pasar nada.

\- ¿Y usted que sabe? – le dijo un tanto fastidiada ante la testarudez de él, alejando la cabeza de su pecho para observar su rostro.

\- Siempre lo mismo. ¿Acaso usted sabe el futuro? Compártalo entonces. Capaz que me pasa una cosa a mí y la que me muero…

Él se pasó su mano por el cabello exasperado, aguantando las ganas de comenzar a chocar y observando como Flor seguía regañando.

\- Flor…- le dijo, acariciando su rostro-. Florcita…- ya acariciando su rostro con el dedo y sonriendo ante la locura de Florencia.

Tal como un gato ante una caricia, Florencia se silenció. Él tenía el efecto justo para tranquilizarla y hacerla sonreír.

\- Sabe, don Freezer…

\- Federico. O amor. O gordo. Pero no freezer.

\- Bueno, don freezer.

\- ¡Don tampoco!- estalló, casi explotando.

\- ¡Pero que hombre, por Dios!- explotó Florencia-. ¿Cuando va a entender que se lo digo cariñosamente? Aunque le digo una cosa: a veces se pone tan cubito de hielo que tengo que recordárselo. Porque sino se me entra a congelar y se corro peligro que se me quede así para siempre!

\- Pero acaso no he demostrado que estoy descongelado?- dijo Fede arrugando el ceño y cerrando los ojos.

\- Seee…pero se lo vive olvidando!- dijo elevando la voz.

Federico no quiso seguir peleando y dijo exactamente lo que sabia que haría callar (bueno…tranquilizar) a la bestia.

\- Y estoy echo un agua gracias a vos- le dijo, sonriéndole de forma burlona y dulce a la vez.

\- Ay…don Freezer- le dijo ella sonriendo e ignorando como Fede refunfuñaba y ponía los ojos en blanco-. ¿Usted sabe lo mucho que lo adoro?

\- No- le dijo él, juguetón.-. No tengo ni idea…

Y se acercó a su rostro para besarle su frente, sus parpados cerrados y luego depositarse en sus labios.

\- Pero de seguro estás loca por mí- y dio otro beso.

\- Mire…no se la crea tampoco…- comenzó a decir, antes que Fede le diera otro beso que la callase.

\- Bueno, bueno…don freezer. Me fui a mi cuarto- susurró entre beso y beso.

\- No, no…quedate…- le suplicó Fede entre beso y beso.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡Don Freezer!. ¿Qué van a pensar los chicos si me ven saliendo de acá de mañana? ¿Qué impresión le vamos a dar?.

\- Florcita….- suplicó.

\- Florcita, nada…- dijo, librándose de los brazos de su novio.

Y se fue del cuarto tras una sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Fede.

Esa misma noche, más tarde, era Federico quién tenía pesadillas con Florencia. Se despertó todo sudado, confundido y sumamente estremecido. Miró a su alrededor y demoró unos segundos en recordar que estaba sólo en la habitación. Casi por instinto, saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la habitación de Florencia. Aliviado y calmado, observó como Flor dormía placidamente

El se arrodilló a su lado, y aprovecho para acariciarla dulcemente. Eran muy pocas las veces que podía ver a Florencia tranquila porque su carácter la hacia sumamente activa. No había forma de hacerla callar o mantenerla quieta, (algo que a Fede lo sacaba de quicio), pero igual la quería.

No se dio cuenta que Florencia se había despertado.

\- Don Freezer… ¿qué hace acá?- preguntó con voz ronca.

\- Ahora yo tuve una pesadilla…

\- Ay, parece que los duendes malos nos siguen hasta en los sueños… ¿Y que soñó?

\- Soñé con la noche del incendio y que realmente te me ibas.

\- Ay…don Freezer. Otra vez ese sueño?

Y no era para menos que fuese una pesadilla. Fue de los eventos más traumáticos que le pasó a Flor y a Fede en su vida juntos. Si bien no estaban "juntos", ya estaba perdidos mutuamente el uno por el otro. Flor estuvo en coma durante unos días, luego de desmayarse en un galpón que se estaba incendiando. Fue salvada por Federico, quien no se despegó de ella durante los siguentes días. Y, para colmo, Florencia había perdido la memoria, cosa que hacía todo más difícil y complicado.

Pero ambos estaban acostumbrados a las cosas difíciles y esto no era sorpresa…Desde el comienzo de su amor, todo había sido una lucha tal como todos los amores imposibles.

Federico se subió a la cama y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola.

\- Le pasó lo mismo que a mí, ¿no? Le parece increíble que estemos juntos.

El le dio un pequeño beso en señal de aprobación.

\- Fíjese si esto no es una locura. Nos extrañamos que realmente las cosas funcionen. Si habremos pasado tantas cosas perras que no podemos disfrutar de que nosotros estemos juntos sin pensar que algo va a pasar y nos va a separar. ¡Es una locura!

\- Nuestra vida es una locura, Flor…

\- Tiene razón….si. Pero también eso la hace más linda- sonriendo ampliamente. Sino sería todo requete aburrido.

\- Dudo que mi vida contigo sea aburrida…

Florencia se sentó de repente y ya comenzó a cacarear, con todos los rulos alborotados, sobre lo que había dicho Federico.

\- ¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?! ¿Qué yo causo tanto problema que no lo dejo en paz?!. Usted sabe que si no se meten conmigo, yo soy una santa!- Pero el carácter que usted tiene…

Y Fede la dejó hablando mientras suspiraba levemente y esperaba a que la fiera se calmara.

\- Flor, me refiero a que tenemos tantas cosas, y buenas, como para estar aburridos.

Florencia lo miró de reojo y estableció que estaba bien.

Se recostó nuevamente en la cama, observando al Freezer que le sonreía.

\- Tenemos que dejar de soñar cosas infelices. Esto nos lo merecemos. Toda esta felicidad y todo este amor es la recompensa por todo lo que sufrimos.

\- Hemos sufrido tanto que tanta felicidad me da un flikiti que ni le cuento- declaró la castaña, entrelazando las manos del Freezer-. Sigo esperando que venga un terremoto y nos parta y que caiga un tsunami y nos moramos ahogados.

Fede se acercó para darle un beso y le sonrió.

\- Pero no va a pasar nada, Flor. Vamos a ser felices. Juntos. Y cueste lo que cueste.

La castaña sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso que el continuó. El le puso ojos suplicantes cuando propuso:

\- ¿Me dejas quedarme?

Ella sonrió, media divertida. Y fingiendo estar ofendida, dijo:

\- Bueno, quédese. Pero mañana derechito para su cuarto tempranito- y se dio vuelta.

\- Mañana va a ser uno de los días más felices de nuestras vidas- sentenció Federico, mientras la abrazaba.

\- Y si . No es para menos si se va a comprometer con una princesa…

\- Y vos con un príncipe.

\- Seh…le falta para ser príncipe porque esta muy congelado…

\- Que descanses, mi princesita.

\- Que descanse, mi casi principe congelado.

 **Nota de autor:**

 **No me pregunten a donde va esta historia. Solo se que tenia ganas de escribirla porque quiero un final feliz para estos dos.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Aknuk.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

 **DE AMOR Y DE GUERRA**

Pronto llegó el sol a la casa Fritzenwalden y sorprendió a los enamorados abrazados. Primero despertó Flor, quien demoró unos segundos en acordarse porque el Freezer estaba durmiendo a su lado. Y recordó el la conversación de la noche anterior, y el sueño que él le contó. Sintió un escalofrío al recordar el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior.

Después de tanto tiempo, tenían PAZ. Y era PLENA e incluía a TODOS. Ni bien Federico descubrió todo el engaño de las brujas y dio el NO al casamiento con Delfina, echo a las brujas. Las demandó a ellas y a Bonilla por calumnias y perjuras, teniendo todas las pruebas necesarias, logrando meterlas en cárcel por diez años. Tras lograr saber quien era el cómplice de Delfina, Lorenzo también terminó preso. Y así había terminado la era de las brujas.

Se dio vuelta para mirar al hombre de su vida descansando con una sonrisa en los labios. Suspiró al verlo dormir con una semisonrisa y sentirlo respirar.

\- Deja de observarme así, Flor…- le dijo con voz ronca, ensanchando la sonrisa.

\- Ay…es que no puedo!- le dijo ella divertida-. Se ve tan lindo así…Me lo comería a besos.

\- ¿Ah, si?- y se fue acercando a ella mientras comenzaban a darse los primeros besos del día. Y para cuando el freezer comenzó a profundizar el beso, Flor lo detuvo:

\- ¡Don Freezer! ¿Que hace? ¡Usted no puede estar acá!

\- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó él, divertido, mientras repartía pequeños besos por el cuello.

\- ¡Porque todavía no estamos casados!

\- Pero eso no nos detuvo otras veces- dijo divertido.

\- Bueno, pero ahora hay que aguantarse como Dios dice y la virgen recomienda. Aparte nos pueden ver los chicos!¡NO, NO, NO!

Un tanto fastidiado, Federico se alejó de Flor y se puso de pie. Flor seguía con su continua parlata, haciéndolo estresar un poco.

-¡Bueno, basta!- gesticuló-. Ya me voy.

\- ¡A mí no me grite, eh!- le dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Flor se levantó y se cambió. Se arregló los rulos y salió camino hacia la cocina. Hoy era un día muy especial y sería una larga jornada. Ya en la cocina, estaban todos los habitantes de la casa con el habitual alboroto de la mañana. Robertita y Tomás hablaban animadamente de los acontecimientos de ese día. Maia recibía a Matías con un beso. Nicolás y Valentina se preparaban tostadas. Y Franco ayudaba a Greta a servir el jugo mientras Martín repartía más tostadas.

\- ¡Buen día, buen día!- saludó la castaña con alegría.

\- ¡Buen día!- dijeron todos en unísono.

\- Hoy es un hermoso día.

\- Y si. Ahora con las brujas fuera, todo es más lindo- declaró Martín, a lo que todos dijeron estar de acuerdo.

\- Seh. Eso es cierto. Las brujas hacían que todo lo lindo fuese feo.

\- ¡Buenos días!- dijo Federico, entrando a la cocina con todo el entusiasmo.

\- ¡Miraalooo como se hace el boludo!- dijo Tomás.

\- ¿Pera que ser ese vocabularia?- dijo Greta asombrada.

\- No se a que te referís- declaró, intentando mantenerse serio.

\- Se refiere a que sabemos que dormiste con Flor en su cuarto- explicó Martín de lo más suelto.

\- Ahhh. ¿Y cama ser eso?¡Perro que jorror!. ¡Que va a pensar los pichononos!

\- No vamos a pensar nada- respondió Robertita, con soltura.-. Un poco de amor no hace mal a nadie.

\- Si. Aparte mírale que bien le hizo a Fede. Ya no es más un carcelero.

\- Bueno, bueno- cortó Fede.- De todas maneras, las acusaciones son falsas.

\- Ahhh dale. No tenés que mentirnos, Fede- bromeó Franco.

Flor, quien estaba sumamente roja, no tuvo tiempo de defenderse. Por suerte, la conversación cambio de rumbo.

\- Bueno, hoy es un día muy importante- dijo el Freezer-. Y está demás pedirles que se comporten y no hagan escándalo.

\- Ayyy, pero no vamos a hacer nada. Estamos contentísimos de que vos y Flor se comprometan.

\- Bueno, yo digo por si se les dan ideas…

\- Ay, don Freezer- suspiró ella-. No va a esperar que no hagamos ruido ninguno. ¡Lo de hoy es una fiesta y hay que festejarlo a full!

\- Bueno, hay que festejarlo, si. Pero no tirar la casa por la ventana.

\- Ay, hombre. Yo pienso bailar, saltar y cantar…

\- ¿Cantar?- preguntó, levantando las cejas.

El resto de la familia observó algo que ya era muy normal en la pareja. Si bien estaban juntos y muy enamorados, el carácter de los dos no les permitía estar mucho tiempo sin pelearse. Y sabiendo la que se armaba cuando esto pasaba, la familia comenzó a hacer el exilio de la cocina.

\- Y si. La banda va a tocar.

\- Flor…- comenzó a decir Federico con los ojos en blanco-. Ya te dije…

\- Que la banda no- terminó la frase ella. -. ES MI COMPROMISO Y SI QUIERO TOCAR CON LA BANDA, LO VOY A HACER.

\- Y ES MI COMPROMISO TAMBIEN. Y YA TE DIJE QUE TU BANDA NO ES APROPIADA PARA UN EVENTO COMO ESTE.

\- ¿QUE QUIERE DECIR? ¿QUE MI BANDA NO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE PARA LOS REPINGUDOS DE SUS INVITADOS?.

La discusión era escuchada por la familia que se encontraba sentada en el living. Nicolás, Valentina, Franco y Martín estaban sentados en el sillón largo. Maia, Matías, Greta y Antoine estaban sentados en el otro sillón. Y Tomás y Robertita estaban sentados en los escalones de las escaleras, apoyando la cabeza en los codos y escuchando otra de las tantas discusiones que ya habían escuchado.

Toda la fiesta de compromiso había sido un escándalo. La pareja estaba de acuerdo en una cosa y en las otras diez cosas discutían. Invitados, comida, música. Todo era una pelea. Pero los dos sabían que eso iba a ser así y, en cierta forma, les encantaba.

\- Me parece que esta va a durar más que las otras- dijo Robertita.

Y todos parecieron estar de acuerdo porque se dispersaron para hacer otras actividades.

\- Justo la cocina tuvieron que agarrar para hacer la guerra.¡Con el hambre que tenía!

\- se quejó Tomás, mientras subía las escaleras con su amiga.

Sin embargo, Florencia y Federico abandonaron la cocina y fueron al escritorio.

-¿¡Y CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA QUE HAYA UNA MAQUINA DE HUMO?!.

\- ¡QUE NO ES UNA BAILANTA!.

\- NO ES UNA BAILANTA, PERO ES UNA FIESTA.¡Y SI ES UNA FIESTA, HAY QUE FESTEJAR!.

\- ¿SERA POSIBLE QUE ME DISCUTAS TODO?.

\- AH…NO ES CULPA MIA. EL SEÑOR ES EL QUE ES UN PACATO ABURRIDO QUE NO QUIERE FESTEJAR NADA. QUERIA PONER LA MAQUINA DE NIEVE Y TAMPOCO ME DEJA. ¿NO VE QUE ES UN ABURRIDO?

\- No, no, no. La casa se puede llenar otra vez de espuma- explicó Federico por enésima vez, dejándose caer en el diván y masajeando sus parpados.

Flor sonrió, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

\- Pero la maquina de espuma es algo especial para nosotros- dijo, melosa, intensificando el abrazo-. ¿Se acuerda, don Freezer, cómo nos conocimos?.

Fede no pudo ceder a su encanto y sonrió mientras la observaba hablar.

\- En una de tus tantas mentiras…

\- Pero si estábamos destinados a encontrarnos. Y la espuma lo hizo todo más especial, más dulce. Como un copo de nieve. ¿Y que me dijo usted?.

\- Te pregunté quien eras- le dijo divertido, mientras le agarraba el rostro con sus manos-. Y llegaste para dar mi vida patas arriba.

\- Bueno, pero usted lo necesitaba. Se estaba volviendo un frígido. ¿Mire si se hubiese casado con la bruja?¡Que bolonqui!

\- Ni me lo digas- dijo Federico, haciendo un gesto de arcada.

\- Pero después llegue yo y lo puse feliz. Porque no me va a decir que no esta feliz.

\- Feliz de la vida- le dijo, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

\- Bueno…entonces déjese ser feliz. La banda es algo súper alegre. ¡Podemos hasta cantar una canción juntos! . Saque esa cara de ogro- le ordenó, al ver como Fede alejaba sus manos del rostro y comenzaba a gesticular con las manos.

Florencia se acercó un poquito más y le pasó la mano por su pelo rubio. Con su mejor cara soñadora y tono meloso, le dijo:

\- ¿Se acuerda de nuestra luna de miel de mentira? Que lindo la pasamos. Y que cantidad de mimos nos dimos. Éramos miel y cuchara, siempre pegoteados.

Aprovechó que Fede comenzaba a sonreír divertido para sentarse en su regazo.

\- Bueno, yo estaba pensando- y comenzó a pasar un dedo por el pecho de Fede-. Que si usted me deja tocar con la banda, yo le dejo que me haga todos esos mimitos que tanto me pidió esta mañana.

Fede levantó las cejas divertido.

-¡ Ja!. Mira si serás careta…

\- Daaallee, Fede…- le suplicó, haciendo un puchero.

\- No puede ser que siempre me ganes- dijo, dando un hondo suspiro-. ¿Me prometes mimos por todo el resto de la vida?

\- A cada hora y en cualquier lugar.

\- Bueno, entonces tenemos un trato, señorita Santillán. Puede venir la banda.

Y se besaron para sellar el trato.

\- Ahora, a revisar todo para la fiesta- dijo Flor, poniéndose de pie y yendo al escritorio a buscar la lista.

En si la lista era relativamente chica. Eran menos invitados que el compromiso de Delfina y no había tanta prensa de por medio. Acordaron que sólo serían amigos y familiares.

\- A ver. Toda su familia. Primos, tíos. Necesito un traductor para pronunciar estos nombres. Apenas se decir Frichenchuchen y me costo pila. Esto me va a costar el triple.

\- Estoy seguro que vas a estar bien.

\- Bueno, al menos no los conozco todavía. Puedo pasar por torombola tranquilamente- y volvió a mirar la lista-. Después están tus hermanos. Robertita, Paz, Valentina. Matías, Franz. También está Gretita y Antoine. Y Amelie y Ramiro. Esos son por su lado.

\- Por el lado mío están Titina, Bata, Raúl y Sofía. La mamá de Robertita y (comadre de Flor). Después Clara, Nata, Facha. La abuela Nilda. Mi padre y mi tío. Beba, Oscar y Violeta. ¡Ay, me olvide de avisarle a Ariel!

Federico lo miró serio y frío.

\- Era una bromita- le dijo ella sonriendo-. Nada de exes ni esses.

\- La comida ya está lista por Antoine y Oscar. No se como no se mataron esos dos en la cocina. Y la vajilla y utilería vino ayer- repasó Fede, haciendo un tick que está todo.

Y desparramó los papeles al suelo. Acercó más a Flor.

\- Ahora… ¿no puedo tener unos mimos por adelantado?- y comenzó a besarla tiernamente para luego comenzar a profundizar.

\- Don Freezer…- le dijo ella, divertida-. ¿Qué hace? Le dije hoy de noche.

\- Grrrr. ¿Hasta hoy de noche tengo que esperar?- e hizo trompita.

\- No, no, no- decía la novia, mientras Fede repartía pequeños besos por el cuello nuevamente-. Pero…¡Don Freezer!. Esta obsesionado con mi cuello. Parece un vampiro.

\- No- le contestó él con una sonrisa-. Estoy obsesionado con vos. Tú aroma, tu cuerpo, tu sonrisa. Hasta me enloquece lo parlanchina que sos. Soy completamente devoto tuyo- y volvieron a tocar sus labios.

Luego de muchos impedimentos, Flor pudo separarse de Fede y fue a descansar un rato a su cuarto. Se acostó en su cama con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro. ¡Dios!.¡Como amaba a su freezer! ¡Y como lo deseaba! Una sola caricia la hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza ¡No podía esperar a esa noche! Desde la primera vez que estuvo con él en la isla, se aseguró de que no había otro hombre que la hiciese sentir así…

 _Ese día era el cumpleaños de Fede y ella quería prepararle una sorpresa. Enseguida, habló con Matías quien la ayudó a preparar el regalo. Si bien estaba bastante bajoneada por la lectura de testamento de Santillán, no permitió que esto le arruinara el día. Ni bien Matías le garantizo que todo estaba pronto, Flor llevó a Fede al aeródromo._

\- _Cierre los ojos- le dijo Flor, mientras se detenían._

\- _Sí, no los abrí…_

\- _Ahí está- y comenzó a decender del auto-. Vaya bajando despacio y no se de contra nada que me muero._

\- _¿Se puede saber que es lo que vos queres hacer en un aeródromo?._

\- _Cierre la boca y no espíe - y tapo aún más los ojos de Fede para que no viese mientras comenzaban a caminar._

\- _No estoy espiando._

\- _Ay, Don freezer, estoy tan emocionada- comenzaron a trotar-. Usted se tomo toda la sopa que alto que está. ¡Ay, estamos llegando!.Cuando hasta tres, usted abre los ojos. ¡Uno, dos, tres!._

 _Fede abrió los ojos y miró sorprendido._

\- _¿Qué es esto?_

\- _Es mi regalo de cumpleaños- le dijo, sonriendo-. Yo se que siempre quiso volar._

\- _Ahí esta, preparado para que usted lo maneje. Vaya._

 _Y como regalo de cumpleaños, Fede también solicitó que Flor lo acompañase. Luego de una larga lista de excusas, Flor terminó subiendo al helicóptero. Pero el miedo se disminuyó por un rato al ver la cara de felicidad plena que tenía su Freezer y comenzó a hablarle del lugar que más le gustaba en el mundo._

 _\- Decime, Flor. ¿Alguna vez te hablé de mi lugar preferido en el mundo? Es un lugar increíble que no te lo puedo describir con palabras. Lo tendrías que ver; es maravilloso. Ese lugar es como el paraíso en la tierra. Es el lugar que yo elijo para ir y tirarme debajo de un árbol. Quedarme ahí toda una tarde, soñando. Es un lugar muy mágico y me hace sentir muy bien. ¿Queres ir?_

 _\- ¿De acá llegamos?.¿Podemos?:_

 _\- Sí, porque no vamos a llegar. Si llenaste el tanque con combustible…_

 _Y en ese momento, el helicóptero comenzó a fallar y tuvieron que aterrizar en lo que parecía ser una "isla desierta"._

 _Fede tuvo que cargar a Flor a caballito porque ella no quería moverse ya que estaba bastante asustada._

 _-¡Don Freezer, que vió!. Un lagarto Juancho. Por dios, don Freezer, me muero. Vi pasar todos los momentos de mi vida. Los lindos, los malos, los tristes. A mi mamá, a los chiquis, todos los momentos lindos con usted._

 _\- ¿tanta cosa viste en tan poco tiempo?- se burló Fede._

 _\- Si. Tanta cosas vi. Pero después usted lo contuvo al helicóptero. Como si nos hubiéramos subido a una escalera mecánica de repente._

 _\- Si. Y fue gracias a tu nuez. ._

 _\- Por supuesto, mi mamá no me abandona nunca, nunca jamás. ¿Tiene alguna idea de en donde andamos, don Freezer?._

 _Freezer si sabía donde andaba. Era la isla del Delta. El lugar mágico que el había mencionado antes. Pero no quería que Florencia lo supiese así que tuvo que evitar todo tipo de letreros o señales de otras personas. Pero como Florencia no se calló, tuvo que decir alguna mentira._

 _\- Se donde estamos. Estamos cerca de las islas del río Terere A varias horas de la civilización._

 _Cuando ya habían cruzado la espesura de la isla, lograron llegar a la orilla de la isla. Aprovechando que Flor estaba sentada, desolada con la idea de que la comiesen unos jabalíes, llamó a Matías para decirle que estaba bien y que iban a pasar la noche en la isla. Apagó el celular y otra vez dijo que no había cobertura._

 _Como era previsto, comenzaron a discutir. Pero esta vez sólo Flor estaba enojada y Fede estaba divertido._

 _Le plantó un beso porque la inocencia de Flor le causaba ternura. Ella se separó para rezongarlo nuevamente._

 _\- Don Freezer. Pero… qué? Lo único que me faltaba!. Usted se está haciendo el vivo conmigo? ¿Usted me está haciendo el cuento de la isla para abusar de mí y darme besos?_

\- _¿Eu? – preguntó él intentando parecer indignado._

\- _Usted está muy equivocado- dijo ella, apuntándolo con el dedo- y le dio la espalda a Fede quien la observaba irse muy divertido._

 _Y vino la noche. Federico hizo una fogata y Flor se recostó en una cobija. Ella seguía teniendo miedo y él le aseguró mil veces que no había ni animales salvajes ni aborígenes que los comiesen._

 _\- Disfrutemos de este momento. De estar solos acá. Esta oportunidad no se va a repetir._

 _\- Pero, Don Freezer…_

 _\- ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué tengo que esperar? Flor…te amo con toda mi alma. Quiero quedarme a vivir con vos por el resto de mi vida. Quiero que no nos encuentren nunca más- y lentamente se abalanzó sobre Flor mientras ella se acostaba y comenzaba a besarla -. Quiero quedarme con vos por el resto de mi vida._

 _Comenzaron a profundizar el beso con pasión. Flor estaba completamente rendida a lo que estaba sucediendo y, a pesar de que sintiese que estaba mal, lo ansiaba mucho. Acomodó sus piernas para quedar frente a frente a Fede. Y le acarició la espalda mientras el repartía besos por el cuello. Comenzó a bajar el cierre de su campera rosa para poder tocar mejor su piel._

 _\- No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto- declaró ella, sonrojada y feliz, mientras él le levantaba un poco para sacarle la campera._

 _\- Créeme, Flor; estamos destinados a estar juntos._

 _Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras él comenzaba a besarla por el cuello. Lentamente, comenzó a bajarle una de las mangas finas de la musculosa y besó su hombre izquierdo para luego hacer lo mismo con el derecho. Ella comenzó a subir su buzo negro para poder tocarlo. Fede se apartó un segundo para quitárselo y aprovechó para ayudar a Flor a sacarse la musculosa. Sintió como su corazón palpitaba una vez que su pecho estuvo desnudo._

 _-Estoy loco por vos- le dijo Fede, mientras comenzaba a besarla, mientras le desprendía hábilmente el corpiño._

 _Flor sintió la necesidad de taparse por la vergüenza. En cambio, el Freezer tenía la misma emoción que tuvo ese mismo día al ver al helicóptero._

 _-Ay, don Freezer, no me mire así que me pongo toda vergonzosa._

 _-No hay nada de que avergonzarse- y volvió a recorrer su cuello con besos-. Sos hermosa…- susurró._

 _Flor no pudo evitar gemir cuando el freezer llegó a sus pechos. Delicadamente, acarició con la yema de su dedo índice el contorno y pezón. Sintiendo que el cuerpo de Flor se estremecía, comenzó a besarlos y succionarlos. Ella ya no estaba nerviosa, sino que se dedicaba a disfrutar cada momento y a darle caricias a su freezer._

 _El volvió a sus labios, mientras ella acariciaba desde su cabello hasta su espalda. E instintivamente comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las de él. Se sintió dichosa cuando escuchó que un gemido brotaba de la boca de Fede._

 _-Flor-dijo él con voz grave, cuando sintió la mano de ella, que se escabullía dentro de sus pantalones y bajaba a su intimidad._

 _Casi enseguida le detuvo el movimiento porque sabía que no iba a aguantar. Se puso de rodillas y, sin dejar de observar el rostro de Flor, procedió a sacarle su calzado, calza y pollera, dejándola solo con su bombacha. Noto que ella estaba tiritando un poco y buscó una cobija para taparla. Luego se sacó los zapatos y el pantalón, quedando el también en ropa interior._

 _Florencia observó con ansias como su freezer volvía a sus labios._

 _\- No sabes cuanto soñé con estar así contigo, mi amor…_

 _Ahora los besos eran más apasionados y acelerados porque se transmitían toda la angustia, ansias y amor que tenían desde que se amaron._

 _\- Yo también, mi freezer-_

 _Flor le repartía besos en su cuello mientras él le acariciaba sus senos para luego bajar al bajo de su vientre. Flor dio un gemido que fue acompañado por su espalda arqueada. Fede volvió a besar sus senos, dejándola completamente indefensa al autocontrol._

 _\- Don Freezer…- le suplicó ella._

 _Con su lengua, recorrió el camino de los senos hasta su cuello y ahí volvió a besar y morder sus labios. Flor siguió bajó sus brazos hacia la única prenda que tenía él y comenzó a quitársela. El freezer la ayudó desesperado a desprenderse de ella, para luego quitarle la suya._

 _Flor observó con expectativa el rostro de él mientras le quitaba la última prenda. Volvieron a besarse con complicidad para lo que seguiría. Él abrió sus piernas un poco más, y la miró a los ojos mientras se adentraba en ella de una sola vez. Flor cerró los ojos y gimió por la sorpresa del primer contacto. Abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a Fede mirándola pacíficamente. No pudo evitar estamparle un beso en la boca dándole el incentivo para que continuara._

 _Se movió nuevamente dentro de ella, suave y tiernamente. Sin disminuir las caricias o los besos. El ritmo se fue acelerando al igual que los gemidos. Flor tenía estremecimientos indescriptibles en casa centímetro de su piel. Y la adrenalina y sensaciones del momento la estaban enloqueciendo._

 _Lo mismo sucedía con Fede. El no podía pensar, solo sentir. Flor delirando y gimiendo por su tacto lo enloquecía. Quería observarla disfrutar pero era tal el vértigo que tenía por la situación, que le era muy difícil. Las pequeños manitos de Flor se sujetaban de su espalda, casi arañándolo. Y sus piernas rodeaban a las suyas._

 _¿Esto es un sueño?, se preguntó por un segundo. No, esto es realidad._

 _Flor alzó sus caderas y Fede se descontroló del todo. Aumentó el ritmo hasta el grado de no pertenecer en esta tierra._

 _-¡Flor!- gritó, llegando al paraíso con temblequeo, respiración agitada y el corazón descarrilado._

 _Se sostuvo con sus brazos para no caer sobre ella. Ella lo miraba extasiada, con una sonrisa grande en su rostro. Sintió como la mano de Fede bajaba y se colocaba en su intimidad. Apoyó su frente en la frente de Flor, mientras se movía lentamente dentro de ella y la acariciaba con su mano._

 _Flor comenzó a gemir antes las mil sensaciones juntas. Buscó con urgencia la boca de él y continuó gimiendo contra su boca mientras el volvía a aumentar el ritmo y las caricias._

\- _Fede- dijo ella, mientras arqueaba la espalda, llegando al paraíso._

 _Mantuvo los ojos cerrados por unos segundos, mientras desacelerar los latidos del corazón y normalizar la respiración. Sintió como Fede caía rendido en su hombro porque también había llegado al paraíso._

 _Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Flor lo atrajo instintivamente a ella para besarlo tiernamente. No pudo evitar que se le cayera una lágrima._

\- _Don Freezer, eso fue…_

\- _El mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me dieron._

\- _Si. De seguro que va a ser insuperable._

\- _Y me lo diste vos- dijo él, con una sonrisa en su rostro de oreja a oreja._

 ** _Nota de autor:_**

 ** _Siempre quise escribir una escena de estos dos y de lo que sucedió en la playa._**

 ** _Quise hacerla dulce pero apasionada a la vez._**

 ** _Como soundtrack de este capítulo es"Y la vida"._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto,_**

 ** _Aknuk_**


End file.
